Episode 4888 (8th September 2000)
Plot Gary enjoys having Paula and Warren around. She's pleased that he gets on so well with Warren. Sarah complains that her life consists purely of school work and Bethany but Gail refuses to look after Bethany twenty-four hours a day. Alma goes on holiday to Florida, wishing Mike a happy wedding. She is flustered around him. Sally and Danny leave for the Canary Islands, with Sally worrying that Kevin won't be able to manage the girls alone. Steve chats up a glamorous fare and carries her shopping into the car park of a flat for her. Once there he finds Jez and his heavies waiting for him, complete with dogs. Sarah takes advantage of Hayley, getting her to babysit, so she can visit friends. Hayley loves being with Bethany. Steve realises that he's been set up and begs Jez for mercy but Jez refuses to listen. His gang surround Steve and mercilessly beat him with bats and kicks. Linda and Geena settle into the wedding hotel, with Linda telling Geena that Mark meant nothing. Alma decides not to tell Mike about Mark and Linda when he assures her that he really loves Linda. He is touched when she wishes him well. Steve is left for dead, battered and alone. Cast Regular cast *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Mia Cookson *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Paula Shipley - Joanne Rowden *Warren Shipley - Dean Worswick *Tina Shapiro - Samantha Cunningham (Credited as "Susan Cunningham") *Jez Quigley - Lee Boardman *Chris Jacobs - Dave Nicholls Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *De Lisle House - Guest bedroom *Rusholt Estate - Car Park *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *The end credits are played with no theme music. *Nrinder Dhudwar was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Dave Roberts as the Dog Handler on this episode. *Location filming for De Lisle House was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire while the scenes in the flats' car park were recorded in a cark park on Mottram Street, Stockport, which have since been demolished. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jez exacts his revenge on Steve. Alma considers telling Mike the truth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,400,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes